


Want One?

by Inflixer



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Cutebonesshipping, M/M, Oneshot, haudion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-27 01:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18293987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inflixer/pseuds/Inflixer
Summary: Gladion's first malasada and a confession to boot.





	Want One?

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't written in so long and this is so bad but i really wanted to write for haudion! hope you like it!

“You’re sure you don’t want one?”

“...Yeah.”

The green haired boy sighed in defeat as he walked into the malasada shop, leaving his friend behind. This had been the fifth refusal this month; even Hau didn’t know he frequented the shop so often until he started bringing Gladion along. He wished Gladion would do something about his stubbornness. It was even starting to crack through his optimistic shell, which usually remained unscathed.

But if anyone was going to fix him, it was going to be Hau.

He stood next to the counter, admiring all the malasadas in the display window. The sweet smell of coconut pudding and vanilla that lingered in the air made his appetite grow tenfold. It also managed to distract him from the cashier trying to get his attention.

“Hello, sir? May I take your order?”

“Ah, yeah! Two malasadas please, with chocolate filling in both!” He smiled apologetically at the employee, who returned a grin.

“That’ll be $4, anything else?”

“No, thank you!” He set the remainder of his weekly allowance on the counter and turned back to look through the huge windows. Gladion was nowhere to be seen.

 _Strange… he’s usually leaning against the railing. Where did he go?_ He almost turned to leave before the employee slid a pink paper bag along the smooth surface towards him. Inside, the malasadas’ scent seemed to add even more to the already heavenly aroma. “Enjoy, and have a great day!”

“Thank you so much!” He beamed and grabbed the bag, and nearly ran out of the shop. Why would Gladion leave him? He thought they were friends. Or at least, he considered Gladion his friend. They’d been through so much together; surely Gladion was just being stubborn as usual to not acknowledge him as one.

Opening the door, he was met face to face with a smirking Gladion.

“Boo.”

The stale tone was not what scared him. The near perfect timing and the fact that he was worrying all this time was what ultimately ended him. Hau shrieked like a girl and fumbled the bag in his hands, the two malasadas almost spilling out and plopping onto the floor. Bystanders from all around turned to stare as the usually cool demeanored blonde started laughing uncontrollably, clutching at his sides and leaning against the shop’s wall to support himself. Hau, embarrassed as he was, couldn’t stop himself from laughing as well. The two stood there for at least a good minute, unable to breathe and gasping for air.

After the breakdown, they recollected themselves and could finally speak.

“Gladion, what was that!” He laughed and slurred some of his words, still recovering from the attack on his lungs.

“I don’t… know, actually.” He quickly regained his composure, unlike the still giggly Hau. “I just wanted to make you laugh, I guess. But it ended up backfiring.”

“What if some random person walked out instead of me?” He said.

“Oh yeah, that almost happened. Thankfully they went out the wrong door. Gotta be thankful for the dumb ones occasionally.” He mumbled.

“I still can’t believe how out of character that was! I feel like a proud mom right now!” A smile tugged at Gladion’s mouth. Hau felt like a proud mom because he made him laugh. What an accomplishment.

Gladion stared at the crumpled bag in Hau’s hands, contemplating something. “I know I said I didn’t like sweets, but…” He paused for a moment and crossed his arms, a slight blush slowly creeping onto his face. “If you really, _really_ want me to, I’ll try one.”

Hau’s eyes widened in shock and a grin not-so-subtly plastered itself onto his mouth. “Why do you think I’ve been getting two this whole time? I’ve always wanted you to try one! Trust me, even if you don’t like sweets, I can guarantee this one is different!” He held up the bag for Gladion to examine, and the smell wafting from the malasadas was pretty convincing. “We have to make this moment special! A person’s first malasada is like their first word!” He grabbed Gladion’s hand, gripping it tightly and leading him to Hau’oli City’s beach.

Gladion was not a very touchy person. In fact, he usually hated being touched. But something about Hau was different from anyone else. It made him want more, even crave it, but only from him. He tried to hide all of this from Hau. How much he really cared about him, how much he wanted to _be_ with him. But today felt like the day.

And he was going to make it special.

\----------

7 P.M was the perfect time for them to be there. The sun was starting to go down, red and orange and yellow painted across the still sky. Its light reflected across the waves slowly rolling along the beach’s shore. They sat on the edge of a large rock, legs dangling four feet above the ground, malasadas in hand.

A magikarp splashing on the beach simultaneously pulled them out of their stupor.

“Hey Glad, this may sound strange but did anything happen? Bad, I mean. Or maybe good. Bu—”

“No.” He stared at the uneaten malasada in his hands.

“Oh, ok! I just thought you were acting a little strange earlier! I was really shocked back there, y’know? It’s not every day that the king of moodiness cracks a joke.” He continued chomping down on his malasada, staring out into the open waters. “Why’d you suddenly decide to try one today? I’ve been trying to get you to try it for weeks now!”

“Maybe I just did it to get you out of my hair.” He smirked and Hau pouted, setting his malasada on his lap.

“Well if only you’d just tried it earlier I wouldn’t have gained 500 pounds! You know, two malasadas three times a week is a lot to digest.”

“Yeah. Sorry.”

“Man, you’re just full of surprises today, huh?” Hau smiled and pointed at the still uneaten malasada in Gladion’s hands. “C’mon, you can do it! Even if it’s just one bite I’ll still be really happy. More for me!”

“Didn’t you just say that two malasadas three times a week is too much?”

“Physically, yes. Spiritually, no.”

“Whatever.” He hesitated when he began to bring up the malasada to his mouth. When he said he didn’t like sweets, he really wasn’t kidding. Lusamine’s constant control of what foods he ate didn’t include the aforementioned treat, and thus, his pallet had grown a deep hatred for anything sweet. He was only doing this for Hau.

The second the flaky dough and warm chocolate hit his tongue his gag reflex activated. It didn’t even taste bad; it was just a foreign object that he wasn’t used to. The tears settled in his eyes, but thankfully Hau didn’t notice anything. Hau was still busy finishing his own. He finally finished the whole bite, swallowing it just barely, and held the rest of it up to Hau’s face.

“Don’t worry about it if you don’t like them! Thank you for trying one!” He gently took the wrapped up malasada from Gladion and set it on the right side of the rock. “You know, you’re a really good person. I don’t say that enough.” Gladion’s face burned at the remark while Hau nonchalantly began taking bites out of his malasada.

“Hau, I—”

At that exact moment, a wingull swooped down, scooped up the malasada in its gull, and flew off, leaving a gust of wind that left Hau’s hair awfully tousled. The two boys stared at each other with wide eyes before Hau stood up and began playfully demanding the Pokemon to give his food back. “Hey! That’s my malasada, you jerk!” He suddenly jumped off of the rock and began chasing the bird, who flew low above the ground as if to spite him. Luckily, Hau was not easily spited. Gladion watched on with a faint smile as Hau ran into the waters and promptly fell while being pushed around by the waves.

“Gladion! Join me!” A hand reached out through the waves and motioned for him to come to him. Gladion wanted to refuse, but how could he? He slowly made his way down the rock and walked towards the hand, standing right next to the bank.

A boy suddenly flew out from the waves, grabbed Gladion by the waist and dragged him into the water. A small gasp escaped his mouth when he became immersed and he quickly looked around for any semblance of human life. A hand met his and brought him up to the surface. After a few coughs and wiping of the eyes, he saw Hau. Except he looked so… different. It was expected for anyone to look different after taking a swim; hell, he probably looked like a disaster, but Hau looked gorgeous. He couldn’t stop his eyes from staring until Hau began splashing water at him, temporarily blinding him.

Of course, he couldn’t let Hau go off scot free. He returned the waves with even more force, forcing the opposing boy to dunk his head underwater until the onslaught ended. The wingull soared overhead, watching the two boys duke it out. It dropped the malasada on the beach and flew away, looking to return to its mother.

Wingulls couldn’t eat chocolate anyways.

\----------

It was 10 P.M, and they were both soaking wet. The two boys slowly made their way towards a grassy part of the city and collapsed there, still breathing heavily. The stars twinkled in the night and the moon loomed over the entire city. It was a perfect night to be outside.

“So.. what now?” Hau smiled sheepishly.

“Are you going home?” Gladion asked.

“Well, I don’t know. Are you?”

“Nope. I’m not scared of being murdered in my sleep.” He set his hands behind his head, gazing up towards the stars. “You can go if you want to.”

“If you’re here, then I won’t be scared either.” He reached for Gladion’s hand and ended up accidentally smacking his face instead.

“Ow, shi— I mean, if you want a hand, just ask.” He murmured.

“Aw, thanks!” Locking fingers, they slowly began to drift off to sleep. After a while, Hau thought Gladion was out of it. His breathing evened out and his chest slowly rose and fell. The moonlight that shimmered on Gladion’s face was all it took for him to finally admit it.

“Hey Glad?” He whispered softly. “I really like you. More like love, actually. Thank you for today.” He turned towards Gladion and gave one last smile, before falling asleep himself.

…

“Love you too.”


End file.
